


Year Two: All The Mockingbirds Are Good and Dead

by Brachylagus_fandom



Series: As You Wish [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman, To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's view on year 2 through the perspective of Harper Lee's To Kill a Mockingbird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Two: All The Mockingbirds Are Good and Dead

Second year was a time of harshness and growing danger. This time, Hermione’s parents had sent her up to school with  _ To Kill a Mockingbird _ . Hermione got the cynicism behind that choice, now that her parents knew the truth. Again, the reflections were odd, obvious, and kind of disturbing.

A racist backdrop for a racially driven story? Check, sort of, if you counted blood purity as racism. A suspect picked and convicted due not to his actions but to his blood? Check twice over. A bigoted society intent on not seeing the truth? Check. An incident motivated by the above event leading to a boy severely injuring his arm? Check. The whole debacle seen through the eyes of a naive child? Double check.

Like it or not, the Ministry had found a mockingbird in Hagrid. Hagrid, the misguided man who never would hurt a fly. Hagrid, who made bad decisions but wasn’t a bad person. Hagrid, Harry’s  _ friend _ .

Hermione didn’t believe in fairytales anymore, but this sure as hell wasn’t one. Hagrid was a gentle force, strong and competent but a bit dim. He wasn’t supposed to be hurt. He was supposed to be the strong one.

Harry was injured. Hagrid came back. A basilisk died. No one was told. Business returned to normal. Hermione was sick of  _ The Princess Bride _ . It was too daydreamy, a pretending of something that could happen. Maybe, one day, it would get better. For now, she wasn’t holding out hope.


End file.
